


Wade & Peter

by phib3s



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phib3s/pseuds/phib3s
Summary: First illustration that I did for my new lovely OTP.





	

 

 

[[Peter/Wade]](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61203551) (my pixiv account)

So, this year I promised to myself that I will draw some webcomic and maybe (just maybe) a lot of fanarts of Spideypool and Hannigram. 

I'm searching for some new friendships too, to illustrate a work or two for them. 

Thank you!


End file.
